Harry Potter and the Palace of skies
by JVoldieme
Summary: I suck at summaries lets just say.. Harrys 6th year (pretty small chapters, goinmg to get larger) My first fanfic (and Id like to be told of any errors!)
1. Leaving the Dursleys

All Harry Potter characters names and related indicia are the property of Warner Bros and J.K Rowling. This novel is a fan fiction created by a fan of the popular Harry Potter series. This fan fiction has NOT been written by J.K. Rowling and is not available for sale, merely for free reading to  
anyone who wishes to. No money is being made from this novel.  
  
Harry Potter and the Palace of Skies!  
  
CHAPTER 1. A purple haze lay playfully over the houses of Privet Drive. The night drew ever closer and an unusual silence floated around. The people who had once been happily outdoors had long since filed inside and the animals gone home. The only person who had not been enjoying the warmth of the day was upstairs in his bedroom at number 4 privet drive. A head of messy black hair and emerald green eyes, clothes ripped and stretched. A teenage boy, limply hanging over his bed. Harry Potter had been in his bedroom all summer; he did not really care what his uncle and aunt thought about this, they would usually lock him up there anyway. Downstairs hearty laughs were coming from the lounge room, the Dursleys. Hedwig had flown off earlier, and Harry had no company for the night. Half- heartedly he stared out his bedroom window (from an upside down point of view,) and sighed. Hedwig had still not come back and nothing unusual seemed to lurk outside his window; well, nothing interesting, to say the least. It was steadily growing darker, and the laughter and chatter from downstairs had died off. Harry, changed position to a neat ball curled up inside his bed and was almost asleep when he heard tapping from the outside of his window. Angrily getting up, he opened the window to let his owl Hedwig inside. "Hedwig, I was almost asleep!" He complained, "What is so important?" It was then he noticed the pale-blue envelope attached to her leg. Hedwig gave a cheerful hoot, as Harry took it from her, and flew over to her cage. Turning the letter slowly over, he noticed that it was addressed, indeed, to him. Yet, he did not recognize the writing.  
DEAR MR H. POTTER. As you know, the ministry has begun actions, to defeat he-who-must-not-be- named. Yet, they have had no luck finding him. until now. Last night, the ministry discovered his new hiding place. Although it was just a tip off, it was proved right. After much searching the ministry found evidence of where he was headed tonight. As it seems, he was headed after you. We now, believe it unsafe to leave you in the hands of the Dursleys, and you are to  
be watched by Jamie Nugger; until further notice. We are sending him to  
pick you up at exactly 12:00, midnight, please be ready with all your  
things.  
Yours truly, Haprun Nearveiw (minister of magic) Harry, groaned 'Now, they believe it unsafe!' . He was neither excited nor scared. After his last year, not many emotions passed through him. Except for anger and sadness. Nevertheless, he hurried to get everything packed.  
  
About midnight Harry was packed and ready to leave, with only one complication: The Dursleys. Dudley who was sleeping quietly in his room was no problem, likewise Petunia. Vernon was the problem; every night of the summer holidays to date, he had done room checks. Harry was beginning to wonder if he ever slept! Even as he was thinking this Mr Dursley was getting ready for another 'inspection.' Quiet as a mouse, Harry had placed his luggage by the door and moved his drawer over the door, to block anyone from getting in. hoping Vernon would not get too mad. Suddenly Hedwig awoke from her sleep, startled to find herself in yet another place in the room. As if warning Harry of something, she began to hoot. Only quietly, and poke her head out the window. Quite quickly Harry turned around and stared blankly out the darkness of the outside. A noise from the window startled the both of them, yet there was non-one as such there. "G'day Harry!" someone said, and materialising in front of the closed window was a man. Harry almost instantly opened the small bedroom window and asked, "Are you Jamie Nugger?" The strange man replied simply, "yes!" Then looked over at Harry's belongings and muttered some strange incantation under his breath. Surprisingly Harry's entire luggage disappeared, with a loud pop. Harry looked around the room, silent; waiting for the Dursley's to appear. Mr. Dursley grunted, but other than that everything seemed ready to go. "How. How. are we getting there?" Harry asked, shivering. It was quite cold with the window open. "By this!" and he again, muttered the strange incantation under his breath. Although there was no wand or potion, Harry suddenly began to feel dizzy and light-headed. Everything around him swirled and changed colours. After what seemed like endless hours, Harry felt his feet hit ground. Still quite dizzy he almost fell over, but caught himself in time to save embarrassment. "Not too bad, for you I hope!" Jamie's voice sounded, as Harry's mind began to stop swirling. 


	2. A night at Jamies The dream

Ok, sorry about the paragraphs in the first chapter. My computer decided to stuff up. However, I hope this one is a little better! I might, also, add why the change of minister later (maybe third fourth chap?) I also apologize for the wait, I am writing it without planning, and it takes a little longer.. Well, heres the next chapter..  
  
Harry lay awake in an uncomfortable guest bed, staring at the pale yellow roof. Jamie had given him little freedom and choice in what he wanted to do for the remainder of the summer. On the pale blue door a timetable was hung, everything was on it. From the time, Harry got up; to the times, he could watch TV and eat every meal.  
  
The timetable stated that he had to go to bed at 10:00 every night, but it made allowances for his first night, this night. Everything in this place made him drowsy, but Harry tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open.  
  
Unaware to anyone, Harry had been having nightmares again. This time though it seemed worse, everyone Harry cared about was in them! However, eventually, when he could keep his eyes open no more, the room began to fade to a deep black. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright light twirled in front of him; bright yellow, blinding yellow. Harry reached his arm out, as if to catch a snitch, but the light dodged out the way every time. He could hear heavy breathing, which made him run towards the nearest door. However, as if on cue, all doors to freedom banged shut; He was trapped.  
  
The bright light faded, leaving the room in an unusual pitch black. The laughter echoed throughout the unrecognizable room, and Voldermort materialized in front of him. "Bow down to your master!" "NO!" Harry yelled, but as he yelled this, more people materialized.  
  
Hermione and Ron lay on the ground, arms outstretched, bowing down. In addition, the faces of, Cedric, Sirius and his parents moved around in a clockwise circle around Voldermort bowing. "BOW DOWN!" he yelled again, the people all turned to face him, eyes gleaming red. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry!" A voice said sharply, shaking his shoulder, "Harry!" Struggling to open his eyes, Harry instead just answered "what?" groggily. His eyes snapped open, as he realized, that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore but at Jamie's. "Are you ok?" Jamie asked, sounding concerned, "that must have been an awful dream."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and said, in a fake polite voice, "It was only a dream, nothing to be concerned about?" it was then he noticed sunshine pouring in through the large window behind him. "What time is it anyway?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then reaching for his glasses, noticed Jamie who was looking intently at his watch.  
  
"It nine," Jamie replied, "I should have left for work 5 minutes ago!" Harry thought for a moment before asking, "What am I to do for the day?" "You are to be dropped off at Diagon Alley under the care of Mr and Mrs. Weasley," Harry did not smile, nor look in the least bit excited at the news. "I would have thought you would find it nice to see your friends again." He added, trying to sound nice.  
  
Jamie then left the room, to get ready for work (The Department of Unsolvables.) Harry, instead of getting ready for the day, found himself reliving the dream he had had.  
  
The whole thing seemed unsolvable in itself, and Harry had no trouble remembering it. However, he began to feel even worse about the goings-on as he reached the point where Sirius's face came into view. Showing absolutely no emotion, he decided to begin getting ready for the day at Diagon Alley.  
  
The first thing he noticed was his trunk unpacked, and everything placed away. Hurrying, he gathered his clothes, and got dressed. Unsure of where anything in the house was, Harry was glad when Jamie (now 45 minutes late for work) came back to his room, and escorted him out the front door.  
  
Outside was beautiful, with overgrown trees lapping against marble walls surrounding the front garden. Harry guessed Jamie was either rich, or a gardener in disguise! However, he could not admire it for long, as Jamie appeared in front of him; ready to take him to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Diagon Alley 1

Ok, thanks for your review. Other than this story, I am also writing (in my mind now) another story. I am also busy with assignments for school etc. But anyways. Here is the next chapter! ((Just something, I want reviewers to do. By my writing, can anyone guess  
my age?  
I have two reasons for this, 1 is to see how many actually read this bit, and the second is just for my  
curiosity! ))  
  
Diagon alley seemed normal to Harry; nothing seemed to have changed in 6 years. Of course, there were new shops placed here and there. Jamie had escorted him to just outside 'Madame Malkine's robes for all occasions' and trusted him to stay put.  
  
Harry stared in through the window, where a 1st year student was getting his robes fitted, and thought 'well, this is a whole load of fun isn't it!' Deciding against staying put, Harry looked quickly around took of in a slow jog. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Harry found himself facing an old redbrick building. An old section of the 'Daily Prophet' bushed past his legs and, curiously, he picked it up.  
  
Staying at the Dursleys', of course, meant he had not heard any wizard news. The front page was all about Cornelius Fudge, former minister of magic. It was then Harry remembered the letter he had gotten, it had not said Fudges name, but Harry had not been paying much attention to that at the time.  
  
He skimmed the article reading only the main and most important bits of the article.  
  
Yesterday Cornelius Fudge, former minister of magic, was outvoted by the  
public and sacked as minister. The public believed he was being irrational and just crazy about the return  
of the dark lord (He-who-must-not-be-named.) We are yet to hear news of his position now, people believe that he will return to the department and take up a lower position. However, a survey  
done, shows many believe he will not!  
  
Naturally, there was much more to the article, but these seemed the only important bits for Harry to know. Dropping the paper on the path, where he had picked it up, Harry looked around, for a clue to which part of Diagon Alley he was in.  
  
The old redbrick building left no clue, and there were no other shops, or shoppers nearby. He knew he was not in knockturn alley, just a different part of Diagon.  
  
Harry decided it may just be safer to retrace his steps, and stay put. He looked backwards, and tried to figure out exactly where he had come from. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took double the time, to retrace his steps and find his way back. When he reached the spot he had been left he sat down, with his head in his hands (the bored position).  
  
Harry, secretly hoped that the Weasleys had gotten there found him missing and left. The only problem with him thinking that was he did not know why he was thinking that way. After all, they were his friends and he even though of them as family.  
  
Nevertheless, about an hour later, the Weasleys came. Ginny and Ron came running, seemingly glad to see him. Hermione however stayed shyly back as if worried about what to possibly say.  
  
Harry did not even bother to stand up, or face any of them. They all knew what had happened the year before, Harry expected 'over-the-top' sympathy from Mrs. Weasley, and 'trying-to-hide-it' speak from Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Ron yelled, as he reach Harry and came to an abrupt stop in front of him. "Hi," Harry replied bleakly and staid staring at the floor in front of him. Ginny, came up behind Ron and nodded in agreement to Ron's Hello. Mrs. Weasley stood behind them all, a little distance away. Most likely to give space for the friends to greet each other. However, Hermione stayed furthest and shyly walked up to him. "Hi, Harry" she said finally.  
  
It was then Harry decided he should at least look happy for the time being, and looked up. He smiled and answered in a fake happy voice, "Hey guys, miss me?" 


End file.
